prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-188.50.4.249-20130114083814
Storylines Spencer Hastings When Spencer learns that her mother, Veronica is taking Garrett's side for his upcoming trial, she begins to feel betrayed by her own family. Along with her friends, Spencer continues to investigate the ongoing mystery of Alison's death, especially after her dead body is dug up and stolen by the new "A". As Season 3 continues, Spencer continues to maintain a relationship with Toby and tries her best to keep him safe from "A". In "Birds of a Feather", Spencer, along with the rest of the liars, are shocked to discover that Melissa Hastings (Spencer's sister) was the Black Swan during the masquerade ball. During the Halloween Special, "This Is A Dark Ride", Garret confronts Spencer and explains to her what he saw on the night of Alison's death. She discovers that Alison had a heated conversation with Byron Montgomery before being buried alive Emily Fields With Maya disappeared and Alison's murder still unsolved, Emily faces her senior year with anger and more motivation than ever to keep Garrett behind bars. Things quickly worsen for Emily though after she is drugged and wakes up at Alison's grave, where her body has been stolen. Emily is also introduced to Maya's cousin, Nate, where they quickly develop a trusting friendship and eventually kiss. However, Emily soon feels betrayed by her own friends after they feed her stories about Paige's unsettling history with Alison. With the rest of the liars convinced that Paige is "A", Emily runs off with Nate in "The Lady Killer", only to find out that he is actually Maya's Ex-boyfriend, and that his real name is Lyndon. Emily finds herself in a violent situation as she succeeds in Hanna Marin After being betrayed by her best friend, Mona Vanderwaal for being the elusive "A", Hanna seeks comfort with Caleb, as they continue to hold a relationship together. However, Caleb soon breaks up with her after he finds out that Hanna has been keeping more secrets from him. The new "A" attempts to frame Hanna by obtaining her blood as well as threatening her after she escapes from the Kahn's cabin in "What Lies Beneath". As the season progresses, Caleb eventually discovers that Hanna and her friends are still being victimized by "A". This leads him to protect Hanna by continuing a secret relationship with her. During the episode, "The Lady Killer", Hanna is distraught after she realizes that Caleb has been shot for protecting Emily. Aria Montgomery During the first half of season 3, we learn that Aria's parents, Byron and Ella have gotten a divorce due to Byron's act of adultery towards Meredith. Along with the rest of the liars, Aria is determined to resolve the mystery surrounding the deaths of Alison and Maya. As the season progresses, we learn more about Aria's history with Alison where it is revealed that the two of them vandalized Byron's office after finding earrings that presumably belonged to Meredith. However, Aria's story line disconnects from the rest of the liars after she crosses paths with Maggie, a woman from Ezra's past. During the Halloween special, "This Is A Dark Ride", Aria is physically tormented by the A-Team for the first time as they trap her in a wooden crate with Garrett's corpse.